The Key To A Sweaty Afternoon
by Zucht
Summary: Even throwing herself at Clark gets Lucy no where


**The Key To A Sweaty Afternoon**

"AAUUUGGGGHHHHH!" She groaned.

That this was still going on amazed her. He had always been able to get under her skin, not that she would ever admit it. It was her job, no, calling to get under his and she knew that she was good at it!

"Uuuhhh!" She moaned.

Why did he have to be so… gentle, soft, warm, hard, manly?

She gave her head a shake in a futile attempt to get her sweaty bangs out of her eye. It seemed unfair that he showed so little wear at their exertions; no signs of being tired and so little sweat. If they weren't in the middle of… well he never would have seen her sweaty and disheveled. 'Why?' she wondered, it's not like impressing him has ever been her concern. Not that it was ever bad to see him react, clumsily, when she was all 'dolled up'.

She flashed him the brightest smile she could under the circumstances and felt him tremble at the momentary distraction.

She redoubled her efforts and moaned.

--

He did his best to concentrate. The physical exertion was not bothering him, but the mental control he needed was proving difficult.

He would never admit that the bane of his existence was actually a distractingly beautiful woman that he liked for her intelligence and wit, and admired her for her passion and loyalty. It didn't hurt that her skin was amazingly soft.

Every time she groaned he felt concern until he was sure that she was OK. Then he felt foolish for being inordinately concerned. With each of her moans, he felt weaker. But he had to admit, there was something appealing about a sweaty Lois. A something that had pretty much kept him rigid most of the afternoon, and striving to remain controlled was a good discipline for him to exercise.

But this had been a fun afternoon; hopefully it's an activity she'll want to do again…

He watched her shake her head in an effort to get her sweaty bangs out of her eyes. He started to reach over and do it for her, but she would be angry if he noticed her apparent weakness.

Her eyes closed with her efforts and he grinned, it's not like he was tiring – and the view was nice.

--

"GET OUT!" Lois Lane screamed at the intruder.

Chloe Sullivan made sure to shut the door to her cousin's bedroom. Unsure of exactly what she had just seen, she turned to Lois' sister Lucy; who was sprawled on the couch under a light throw, reading a new fashion magazine.

"How long have they been in there?"

Arching her neck, so she could see the clock, Lucy answered. "A little over an hour."

Trust her cousin to get carried away and take Clark with her. "What… Why are they in there?" She asked.

Sitting up, Lucy thought for a moment. "I suppose I had something to do with it."

Chloe crossed her arms and arched an eye brow at her younger cousin. "What did you do?"

Lucy looked away from Chloe. "I was bored. The only men in this town are married or in high school. Except for Clark..."

As she talked, Chloe could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"…and Lois is always talking about how much fun she has messing with his head…"

Chloe was barely able to nod her head.

"…so I thought I'd give it a try." She paused as she slipped into her pumps and stood. "I called Clark and asked him to stop by. He must have been down stairs in the Talon because he was here in like two seconds. But I was ready for him..."

Lucy dropped the throw she was wrapped in to reveal what Chloe might have called a bikini – if it had a little more fabric."

"…I thought at worst he'd get embarrassed, stumble and fumble for words."

"And at best?" Chloe asked.

"That I'd find out what Lois has been missing out on."

"You're shameless!"

"You know it, cuz. You have to admit that getting sweaty with a certain tall, dark, muscular, blue eyed Farm Boy would be a wonderful way to spend an afternoon."

Past fantasies fluttered through her imagination before she asked Lucy her next question. "Where does Lois come into the story?"

"Clark had just arrived and I was trying to get him to notice…" She used both hands to indicate her body. "…but he was treating me like I was wearing a suit of armor." She looked down, "I don't get it. I may not be as tall as Lois, but I've got just as good a body."

"I don't understand…"

"I threw myself at him and got no response. Lois walked in, wearing jeans and two t-shirts, and he behaved like she was the first woman he had seen after a long deployment."

"The heart wants what it wants."

"But they don't like each other!"

"If they keep saying that, someday it may become true."

"You mean…"

She was interrupted by a loud whoop of joy from Lois just before she burst out of her bedroom, hands raised and dancing with glee. "Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!"

Chloe couldn't help but smile at her antics – dancing around in sweat soaked clothes, her hair plastered to her head and body.

"Get out here, Smallville. Take your humiliation like a man, or as close as you can manage."

Getting no answer, she looked into her bedroom, and called, "Smallville?" She walked into the room and called again. "Smallville?" Exiting, she asked, "Where did he go?"

They heard a familiar pipe bumping around, letting them know that Clark was in the bath room.

When he reentered the living room, Lois was waiting with her hands on her hips.

"You cheated!"

"What?"

"You cheated so you could go to the head!"

"So?"

"So…" she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into her bedroom, "…we're going to do this until you get it right!"

--

"Why are they in her bedroom?" When she heard Lucy snort, Chloe turned from looking at Lois' closed door

"Because, the only thing duller than those two, is watching those two arm wrestling."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The End**


End file.
